A Very RWBY Red Christmas
by Moonwolf121
Summary: Oneshot. Christmas is around the corner, and Team RWBY is in the holiday spirit! But what will Blake, Yang, and Weiss do when Ruby still believes in Santa Claus? Will they tell her? Do they have the heart to crush her spirits? Find out on a very RWBY red Christmas!


**Title:** A very RWBY Red Christmas

**Characters: **Team RWBY

**Genre: **Family, Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY!

**Note: **A Christmas Oneshot for RWBY! Sorry if it's a bit rushed. I only started this last night. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>It was a week before Christmas, and things were all very normal. Well, as normal as it could get when you were a Huntress-in-training at Beacon Academy. A team of first year students were in their dorm room, setting up a very green Christmas tree. This team was none other than Team RWBY.<p>

Yes, everyone was in the holiday spirit, even the ice-cold heiress of the team Weiss Schnee. The one that was most excited, however, was their young leader Ruby Rose. Her childish personality always shone the brightest around this time of year, and no one could blame her. After all, almost everyone enjoyed this particular festive season.

The team had just started decorating the tree when Weiss scowled at Ruby. "Ruby," she called with her usual stony demeanor. "I thought we agreed that we would not be putting popcorn and cranberry decorations on the tree!"

Ruby pouted at her partner. "But _Weeeeiiisssss_, it looks so much cooler that way!"

"Yeah!" agreed Ruby's older sister Yang Xiao Long, who was also a member of the team. She was currently decorating the rest of the room with stockings, lights, and other Christmas trinkets. "Lighten up Ice Queen!"

"Hey!"

The final member of Team RWBY, Blake Belladonna, glanced up from her seat on the bed, where she was currently wrapping presents for the other teams they knew well. "I have to side with Yang and Ruby on this one," she admitted with a twitch of her Faunus cat ears, which were still cleverly hidden under a black bow, despite the privacy of their room. "It's Christmas. Let Ruby have this moment."

Ruby's dog, Zwei, barked in agreement as he bounded around the room with glee.

Weiss frowned, unsatisfied about being out voted. "Fine," the white-haired heiress finally huffed. "But next year, we won't have it."

Ruby gave a playful salute. "Aye aye, captain!"

Weiss simply rolled her eyes and went back to decorating the tree.

A while afterwards, everything was finished. The room was brightly lit by lights, stockings hung from a wall, presents lay stacked on one side of the room to be given to friends, and a beautiful Christmas tree was placed perfectly in just the right spot of their dorm room.

"Perfect!" Ruby cheered. "We're all set for the holidays!"

"Yeah!" Yang exclaimed, matching her younger sister's enthusiasm. The blond hooked pumped her fist in the air. "Think about it guys! This will be our first Christmas together as a team!"

Blake gave a small smile. She didn't necessarily say it, but the other three knew that this meant that she, too, was excited. Weiss simply looked away, for she would never openly admit her happiness of being able to spend this world-renowned holiday with people who care for her.

"Not only that, but it will also be the first time that Santa visits us when we're a team!"

Blake, Weiss, and Yang froze at that comment. They slowly turned to Ruby, whose eyes shown with eagerness. "What?" Weiss asked.

"Santa will visit Team RWBY for the first time!" the optimistic girl repeated. "Isn't it great?"

Before Weiss could say anything to further the conversation, Yang jumped in hastily. "Um, yeah sis!" she said nervously. "That's awesome! Hey, why don't you check the gifts to make sure we got one for everybody, okay?"

"Sure!" Ruby skipped over to the pile, humming a Christmas song along the way with Zwei at her heels.

Blake and Weiss immediately turned to face the eldest sister. "She doesn't know?" Blake questioned in a whisper.

"No," Yang admitted as her shoulders sagged.

"Why didn't you ever tell her that Santa wasn't real?" Weiss hissed in a low voice, just so Ruby wouldn't hear.

Yang winced. "We tried," she explained. "But every time my dad and I were about to tell her, she always brought up the subject of Santa Claus…and she always looked so hopeful…we just couldn't ruin it…" she trailed off guiltily.

The three looked at Ruby, then back to each other. "Well, she has to find out sooner or later," Blake decided.

"I choose sooner," Weiss deadpanned.

"No, wait Weiss—!"

But Weiss ignored Yang. "Ruby!" she called.

Said girl looked back, and scuttled over. "Yeah Weiss?"

"We have to talk to you about Santa Claus—"

"Oh yeah, isn't he awesome?!" Ruby gushed, interrupting the heiress, much to the girl's annoyance. "Can you imagine how he goes around the world giving gifts to everyone? It seems impossible, but he does it! And imagine how much work he has to do! First, he has to decide who is naughty and who is nice, then he has to go find the gifts for each and every kid on the nice list, and not to mention all the coal he has to gather for the naughty kids! And then he has to care for the elves and the reindeer and so much stuff! But he does it all! You know, I look up to him so much, because he not only gives children hope and joy, but he also proves that nothing is impossible!" She looked at Weiss with a sparkle in her eyes. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Weiss stared at Ruby. "Um…I…uh…"

"But then there are some people who say that Santa isn't real!" Ruby continued. "That's just crazy, right?" She looked at Weiss again.

Weiss couldn't do it. "R-right. That's crazy…Santa is definitely real…"

"See!" Ruby hollered. "Even Weiss agreed!" She then went back to checking the gifts, her attitude much brighter that it was before.

Weiss turned back to her other teammates, her shoulders sagged in defeat. "I can't believe myself," she muttered. Yang gave her a sympathetic pat on the back. Blake sighed, because she knew that even she wouldn't be able to tell her ever optimistic leader.

And so, they never told her.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>The days came around slowly, and as Christmas Eve inched closer, the three members of Team RWBY who knew the truth started to panic. How were they going to explain to Ruby that Santa wasn't real when no one leaves gifts under their tree? The poor girl would be heart broken. But there was nothing they could do, so they waited for the inevitable.<p>

Finally, the night before Christmas fell upon them, and Blake, Weiss, and Yang were anxious and stressed, nervously sitting on the floor of their dorm. Ruby, on the other hand, was feeling rather cheerful, petting Zwei as the little furry dog sat in her lap. They were all in their pajamas and sitting right by the Christmas tree. Ruby was so excited that she even restrained herself from gobbling up the cookies and milk.

"When do you think Santa will arrive?" she asked her teammates eagerly.

The three exchanged a panicked look.

"U-um, really soon!" Yang said quickly. "I'm sure he'll be here!"

Ruby smiled, and giggled. "I wonder what kind of presents he'll give you guys!" She hummed happily, singing to the tune of _Jingle Bells_.

Weiss, Yang, and Blake huddled together. "What are we going to do?" Weiss hissed.

"How am I supposed to know?" Yang retorted.

"She's _your_ sister," Blake shot back. "You should know what to do."

They looked at Ruby. Yang sighed. "Fine." She stood up, and stopped in front of her sister. "Ruby," she began. "I have something to tell you."

"Yeah sis?" she asked, urging her to continue.

"Santa is—"

"Hohoho!"

They all snapped their heads to the window, which had mysteriously opened. Tumbling into their room was a rather round man, dressed in red and white. The man balanced himself, and they looked at his face. He had a snowy white beard and mustache. His face was chubby, and a large sack was slung over his shoulder.

He seemed familiar.

"Santa Claus?" Ruby squealed.

The man looked at Ruby, and his face scrunched up, probably from smiling, but the beard and mustache covered his mouth. "Why yes, Miss Rose!" he bellowed. "I am Santa Claus!"

Weiss, Blake, and Yang stuttered. "What?!" Weiss exclaimed. "But you're not—!"

Blake slapped a hand over her mouth.

"See Ruby!" Yang followed quickly. "I told you Santa would be here soon!"

But Ruby didn't listen. "He knows my name!" she squealed. "_He knows my name_!"

"Of course I do!" Santa exclaimed. "You're at the top of my nice list!"

"I _am_?"

"Yes!" He pat her head. "You have such a wonderful spirit, Ruby. Don't ever let anyone break it! Now"—he opened his sack and rummaged through it—"let's find your team's presents!"

"_Presents_?" Weiss squeaked.

"_Presents_!" Ruby cheered.

That night, Ruby had gotten new accessories for Crescent Rose, Weiss got a beautiful necklace, Blake received a brand new book, and Yang was given a new helmet for her bike. Even Zwei got a gift, which was a nice doggy sweater. And on that night, Blake, Weiss, and Yang started believing again.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Up on Beacon Cliff, two figures stood in the shadows. One of them was Glynda Goodwitch, a professor of Beacon as well as its headmaster's assistant. The other was the supposed "Santa Claus".<p>

"Did you do it?" Glynda asked.

"Yes," Santa replied.

"Good. Now hurry up and change, Port. I don't need people thinking that I care about these kids."

Professor Peter Port simply chuckled.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Unknown to the two of them, a certain someone had been watching the conversation on their scroll.<p>

Headmaster Ozpin tilted his head at the scene. "Hmm," he hummed. He sipped his coffee. "Too late."


End file.
